1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire extinguishing system for a Christmas tree and more particularly pertains to automatically dispersing fire extinguishing material throughout a Christmas tree upon the detection of fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire extinguishers is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire extinguishers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of for extinguishing various fires are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,702 to Trumbach; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,586 to Cawley et al.; U.S. Pat. Des. 352,366 to Cox; U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,763 to Jessick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,020 to Panetta; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,878 to Schoenwetter.
In this respect, the fire extinguishing system for a Christmas tree according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically dispersing fire extinguishing material throughout a Christmas tree upon the detection of fire.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fire extinguishing system for a Christmas tree which can be used for automatically dispersing fire extinguishing material throughout a Christmas tree upon the detection of fire. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.